


The Warlock's Hairy Heart

by alyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fuck Johnny Depp, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyblack/pseuds/alyblack
Summary: There was no question in his mind that, if he pushed or asked or hinted, Grindelwald would give him anything he wanted if he thought that was what it would take for Albus to stay. To fight their fight and to stand by his side in the new world with which he dreamed. Yet, he never did ask, or push or hint. There was no point.





	

It was a true annoyance, really. Every time served to remind himself further of the futile nature of his affections. He was a man, a powerful wizard on the prime of his skills, a talented academic and a strong-minded member of his community. Everything he did was for a greater good, the establishment of a new order that would protect his fellow wizards and guarantee that what had happened to Ariana would never repeat itself in the toxic circle of muggle ignorance.

In Grindelwald he had find a golden mirror starring right back into his core. An equal in power, in ambition and in principles; a friend where he had never thought to look. He was clever to no end and had a silkiness that would distillate through his words directly into Albus’ heart. It intoxicated him and he was suddenly powerless like he swore he would never allow himself to become.

The heavy pull of his attraction surpassed the physical, as he would still like to believe he was above the primal needs of flesh and sex. What he wanted from Gellert bear no name. If Albus thought he could get away with it, there was nothing else he would like more than to consume his friend whole, burning through his spirit and bathing in the glory of his power.

He wondered if what he felt tight in the depths of his chest was love. Somehow it felt sicker than that of the contents of fairy tales. It was just like the Warlock’s Hairy Heart and he knew Grindelwald would ruin him if he ever allowed himself to cave. Albus knew from the intensity of what they had shared, that he wasn’t capable of feeling what was felt for him.

There was no question in his mind that, if he pushed or asked or hinted, Grindelwald would give him anything he wanted if he thought that was what it would take for Albus to stay. To fight their fight and to stand by his side in the new world with which he dreamed. Yet, he never did ask, or push or hint. There was no point.

Gellert couldn’t give him what he wanted and he certainly couldn’t be what he wanted. There was darkness where Albus wanted light, there was coldness where he craved warmth and there was malice and indifference where he longed for love. Countless times had he considered reaching out and pulling and taking everything he could before he could be stopped.

 

“Albus, I was beginning to think you would not show.”

“Forgive me. I was merely trying to talk to Aberforth, which seems to be a rather impossible task these days.”

 

He sat at the grass field close enough to feel heat irradiating from the stone-faced man playfully scribbling through his notebook. Briefly, he wondered if he was writing a new speech or just working on his spells; he always loved to learn about what his younger counterpart created.

 

“You should stop trying.”

 

Albus sighed, turning to face him with a light frown in his forehead. The subject of his family would always lead to a heated discussion regarding the troubles of things such as sentiment and loyalty. He never cared to expose to his friend that if loyalty meant nothing, then he certainly did not need him.

 

“I already told you I can’t forfeit my family, Gellert.”

 

There was no answer to the silent reprimand in his voice and Albus was grateful; he had no wish to start a fight again. He contently would rather sit there watching the blonde locks of his friend’s hair moving around gently with the puffs of wind and discussing the theories they had put to life together. Still, he couldn’t fully shut away the nagging voice in his head that was constantly reminding him that what they had could never last, that it wasn’t in his best interest for it to last.

 

“I am talking to you! You have been distant, Albus. Honestly, it’s annoying. Why don’t you come out and say what’s on your mind and spear us both of this childish fit?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

He was certain he had not been acting differently and he hoped Gellert could not somehow peak into his mind when his shields were down. His Legilimency skills were getting more and more elevated as the weeks went by, but Albus was sure he was not lacking talent in his Occlumency.

 

“I don’t need to read your mind to know when you are hiding things from me, Albus. You are just very transparent, it’s quite bleak, actually.”

“I am not hiding anything. Forgive me if my mind has been astray of late.”

 

There were eyes piercing through his face with an analyzing stare that meant his interest had been picked. Albus knew the stare all too well, usually meaning Gellert had found something and he wasn’t going to let it go. He moved an inch closer, nonchalantly, almost as if it was the natural movement of his body.

 

“Are you having second thoughts about our plans?”

“No!”

“Then what? What is it, Albus?”

“There is nothing wrong, Gellert. Leave it alone.”

 

The rapid exchange only served to flush Albus further. He wished they were not having this conversation, especially when he felt so out of handle with the stress previous to their encounter and the pressure of the new-found closeness. He stilled and felt his body tense when Gellert fully turned to face him, his face a mere palm away from his. It only took a moment, he felt the pressure against his mind, but he slipped in the protections. It was only a second, but it was all he needed.

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

As Albus blushed thoroughly, it was all Gellert said. Assuming a thoughtful expression and returning into his mind to access his next step. The behavior was predictable and so was what he would do next. Logically, Albus knew what the next moment was reserving to them, but it didn’t falter to take him by surprise when it inevitably happened.

Grindelwald’s hand intertwined in the short threads of his hair and Albus could do nothing but audibly gulp. They stared at each other before there were lips connecting. Albus wanted to be kissed and Gellert knew that, so that was what he had chosen as a course of action; for him, it was merely an indulgency to Albus’ desires, an excuse for his humanity. It wasn’t like that for the other one at all, his pent-up emotions were like a caged waterflood.

He tried to get a grasp back into reality, but the kiss left little to no space for the reasons why this was such a poor decision on his part to come crashing back. All he could focus on was on the scrapping of his lips and the sickening sweetness from their saliva mixing at the tip of his tongue.  Albus wasn’t even sure if Gellert was taking any physical pleasure out of the situation and the thought sent a heavy punch down his gut.

When he felt his back clashing against the grass and the weight of Gellert pressing against his chest, he broke away from the moment, finally bringing himself back. The blonde man staring him from above did not flinch when he was pushed, he simply fell aside. While they reflected on what had happened, Albus truly looked at them.

Where he was flustered, turned on and wishing more than anything they could go back to what they were doing when he didn’t have to consider the consequences of his actions, Gellert seemed unaffected. He was smiling blankly and looking up at the sky. There was nothing different in his posture and nothing that would’ve indicated the activities they had just shared.

 

“Why did you do it?”

“If that’s what you need to concentrate on the work, then it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

 

Albus felt stupid, not because he was shocked by the outcome of the situation, but because he allowed himself to do it knowingly. When he finally calmed down, he sat up again. When they looked at each other, Albus was hit with an unexpected clarity: he was utterly in love with everything this man represented. Completely in love with his brains and his focus and his selfishness. Ultimately, he already knew how the story would end. Yet, he wasn’t interested in losing a minute he didn’t have to lose.

 

“I am concentrated. I would appreciate if you did not kiss me again without permission.”

 

He was starting to walk back in the direction of the houses when he stopped in his toes. Turning back, he looked at Gellert, still sitting at the same spot, relaxed and smiling.

 

“And stay out of my mind. I mean it. Next time, it will not end well… For either of us.”

 

Decided and oddly resigned, he left; there was work to be done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
